Bungou Stray Dogs: Decayed Immortality Arc
by Sekata
Summary: This is my newest project. A quite big one, with a new organization and stuff. More infos on chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**  
 **Hello everyone. This is my first, longer BSD project. I want to thank you all for your support in the last years, even if my english is far away from being perfect.**  
 **That's the case in this one aswell. I don't have a beta reader, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes in this first chapter.**  
 **I just tried to write this as soon as possible for you to read!**  
 **And it's finally finished – at least the first chapter.**  
 **Please don't be confused about not being explained what your nightmare is about or what your ability is, it will be explained later in the plot!**  
 **So stay tuned!**

 **Another informations about this story:**  
 **You, the reader, will be an Agency Member.**  
 **And many Ocs will be in there, not just friends. The whole new organization are Ocs.**  
 **I hope that's okay!**  
 **Pairings so far:**  
 **Agency!Reader x Chuuya Nakahara**  
 **OC(Millie) x Kunikida**  
 **OC(Taiko) x Ranpo**  
 **OC (Your Twin Sister) x OC (Sora)**  
 **OC (Mamoru) x OC (Hans Christian Andersen)**

 **Enjoy!**

Okinawa was a true paradise for a vacation. Families and classes loved to visit the beaches during summer for a dreamlike experience. It was supposed to be an unforgotten adventure for everyone. But nobody had forseen the way it was unforgotten, because that day ended in a tragedy..

"Haku-kun, come back! Don't get too far into the open sea! It's dangerous!" a [h/c] woman shouted. "B-But [L/n]-sensei, don't worry too much! It's fi- AAAAAH?!" - "HAKU!"

You thought it would be a normal school trip at a beach in Okinawa. Though the bright day turned into a horror scenario rather quick. Freezing cold, giant waves devoured the coast. Children and adults tried to cling to their dear life as the depth swallowed them. Screams from the victims echoed through the sky and you saw [e/c] orbs shimmering inside one of the waves. 'Nereide..'

BEEP BEEP

„Kohaku... Shin—BEEP."

You opened your eyes, sweat dripped from your forehead. A loud beeping noise waked you from your constantly recurring nightmare from events that happened 4 years ago. Back then, you studied to become a teacher and got a class to take care during their school trip. But then something really bad happened and you never told anyone the details about what was this about. The only thing you knew was, that the nightmare affected your normal shining [e/c] orbs and turned them into a dull color of desperation.

It took you a while to fully hear the sounds around you. "Next stop: Shin-Yokohama Station in Kohaku County, Yokohama." a computer-controlled announcement hit your ears. You leaned back in your seat and sighed in relief. / I was scared I would oversleep my exit./, you thought and looked at your travel bag. It was a normal, black bag, half your size. / Not much stuff for a new life. At least, I do not have to worry about getting an apartment./ you thought and looked out the window to watch the unfamiliar surroundings, until the Tokaido-Shinkansen finally stopped in Yokohama, your destination. A new life should begin now. You hoped to forget the events in Okinawa this way, even though that was – thanks to your ability - easier said than done. Nightmares of that tragic day had been haunting you for four years now. No matter if you just closed your eyes for a moment or you just dozed off briefly. Pictures in your head start to show off as clear as it was real the moment you closed your eyes.

You picked up your bag and got out of the train after it stopped at the station. Thanks to the e-mail contact you had with the landlord, you were informed that someone would pick you up from the train station. So you kept your eyes open for a person who looked like she or he was waiting for someone. A moment later, your eyes met a big sign, which was held by a red-haired woman. There was a name written on that sign: [L/n] [F/n]. You walked towards the stranger and scratched your cheek in slight embarassment. "Uhm .. Hello. I'm [L/n] [F/n]. ", you introduced yourself directly. The woman lowered the sign and held out her hand without hesitation. "Hello! My name is Taiko. Hirabayashi, Taiko! Your personal welcoming committee and .. Tada, roommate! ", Taiko said a little too enthusiastically for your taste.

"Eeeeh? What do you mean by 'roommate'? According to my lease contract, the apartment belongs to me and nobody else. " you stuttered doubtfully. "Oh right .. you do not even know what happened ... Haha, come with me first. I'll explain it to you on the way to your new home. " The redhead suggested. You nodded and followed Taiko to her car. It was... a police car. "You're a policewoman?" you spurted out in disbelief, because it was way too ridiculous that this funky woman was chasing criminals. "Ahahaha. Almost. I'm still in training. " she replied and got in the car on the driver's side. "... You're in training and you're allowed to use the company car in your free time?" you mumbled, shaking your head lightly as you got in on the passenger side. "Um .. Let's me put it in that way... My trainers do not have to know everything. "Taiko winked cheekily.

After you both got into her car, Taiko explained the facts. "Your assigned apartment was destroyed a few days ago, during a fight. You may have heard from Ability users before. People, with a supernatural superpower. Two organizations, consisting of just these special people, are fighting for supremacy in Yokohama. I offered to let you stay with us, until your apartment was rebuilt and renovated. Of course rent-free as compensation! The landlord is the life companion of my mom you know. " Taiko explained. "Destroyed a few days ago ..? And I weren't informed sooner and just after arriving in this strange city without alternative accommodation? " you sighed. That was a really shitty start.

"You know .. He was in the apartment when the building was literally turned to dust by an attack. He was so badly injured that he is still in a coma. We'd forgotten to inform you because my mother keeps stay with him at the hospital and I was troubled too.. I'm sorry .. " Taiko apologized in a defeated voice. "Oh .. excuse me, that was tactless. I did not know that. I hope he wakes up soon. " you apologized. "Yes .. But it's fine to stay in a flat share, yes?" The redhead quickly changed the subject. "Of course. No objections. " you admitted, smiling. "That's great! We will certainly get along! "Taiko grinned, back in her bubbly mood. This change of heart was a little strange, but that was probably the way she was, you thought.

"You said something about ' with us', who else are our roommates?" you asked. "Only Takako-san. She works at the Kikuna Memorial Hospital as head nurse. She is not very talkative! And she's often in a bad mood, " Taiko explained in frustration. "Not talkative and grumpy? Sounds like the exact opposite of you. " you smirked. "Eh? I do not know what you mean, " the redhead resisted. "You almost constantly speak without even breathing since I arrived," you laughed teasingly. "I think it's exciting to meet new people." Taiko replied, slightly puzzled. You giggled slightly. That girl was really likeable. Although, she could get a bit exhausting after a while. She was funky, energetic and outgoing. Exactly what you needed to connect in this new city.

The car ride lasted another hour, until you got a first glimpse of your temporary home. "And I really live rent-free?" you asked. "Of course! As long as you live with us and even half a year in your other apartment. For the circumstances. "Taiko grinned. "That's very generous. Who settles this agreement, as long as the landlord .. is prevented? " you wanted to know. "Mom and me. And I suggested this solution. "Taiko nodded. "That's really nice of you." you smiled. "Don't mention it! I hope you like to live with us. " The redhead spoke thoughtfully. "I am sure I will. I'm carefree. "you joked. "Hehe. I'm not. " Taiko replied frivolously. After you both shared a relaxed laugh, you set foot in the apartment complex for the first time.

During the use of the elevator it was unusually quiet. "So. There we are. Your new home. At least for now. " Taiko said and unlocked the door. "Tadaima, Takako-san!" she greeted her other roommate cheerfully, even though she didn't expected an answer. "I brought our temporary roommate!" She added. You heard footsteps from the upper floor and that they went down the staircases carefully. "Hello." Such an emotionless voice.. It almost sounded familiar. At least the coldness of the voice. You heard such a voice 7 years ago. When your sister broke with your family. You wondered how she was doing today.. Would she even remember you?

You shook off your thoughts and studied a strange elderly woman who had crossed her arms and apparently did the same as you – she studied you closely. She had long, silver hair and an impenetrable cold look. Takako smiled weakly but still looked a bit scary. You hesitated, in awe of her authoritarian aura, before offering your hand to her. "Uhm .. Nice to meet you. My name is [L/n] [F/n]. " You introduced yourself, seemingly a bit awkward. Taiko leaned over to your ear and whispered something. "Do not let her grumpy face disconcert you. She can be a cinnamon roll. She just does not like strangers." ... These words did not reassure you at all, but you nodded and smiled.

Takako let out a deep sigh when she was repeatedly poked by Taiko to finally accept the your friendly gesture. Slowly, she reached out her arm to shake hands with you. "Yeah.. Nice to meet you too." Takako muttered, looking into your eyes. Suddenly, she began to grin slightly, as if she had found something out. "Interesting." the silver haired woman breathed out . "Huh? What's interesting? " You asked curiously. "Nothing important. I hope you get familiar with everything quickly. " Takako waved off. You decided to shake the feeling she gave you off and Taiko took you to your new room. It was quite simple, with white walls, a small bed and a desk. There was even a small closet for your personal stuff to stow. All in all, it was homely here.

For the rest of the day, you tried finding out about more about your roommates. While Takako was very reserved and said nothing except her profession, Taiko blabbered out her complete life story as soon as she began to talk, like a waterfall. She was growing up with her mother because she was left from the father during pregnancy. When Taiko was about 2 years old, her mother met her current partner. As a result, Taiko became a father figure and hat a lot of hobbies with him. She was partly raised like a boy, which explains her boyish tendencies. It has always been her dream to become a policewoman to have 'cool chases' and battles with criminals. Your facial features slipped after hearing that reckless decision. "Erm .. You wanted to be a policewoman because you think it's COOL to hunt criminal?" You asked. "YES! And I am a hero to all the kids out there! "Taiko grinned.

"..."

Your silence caused Taikos smirk to be wiped off her face. ".. What?" she asked. "I .. think your attitude is irresponsible." you spoke seriously. "Policemen must always be aware of the seriousness of the situation. That's not a game, is it? " you sighed. Taiko started to pout. "You sound like Millie-senpai," she muttered. "Millie?" You asked perplexed. "My instructor. She is strict to me, but a really nice person! "Taiko explained. "American?" You asked further. "Yeah, but she never told me why she emigrated to Japan." Taiko replied. "Maybe because she does not tell everyone her life story like a certain redhead does? We just got to know each other today and I already know so much about you as if we had spent the childhood together. " you teased with a smile. "Hehehe, heh. That happens when I met people I sympathize with. " Taiko smiled and scratched her face in embarrassment. "Anyway, but at some point I'll get it out!" She nodded to herself. "Well, another topic .. Do you want to go out and see the town tonight? I'd like to show you some really cool places nearby. " the young woman suggested. It was already dinner time, this day had passed really fast ..

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline. I have a job interview tomorrow at a restaurant. And I should be well rested. " You replied thankfully. "You want to be a waiteress? You are paid terrible there. " Taiko intervened. "I don't have any alternatives." You sighed. "I had to cancel my teaching study. Since I had to work off the debts for my college, I could not start any other classes. And I had to leave home because I wanted to start a new life here. "You explained. "Why here? And what happened, that you cancelled your studies? But awesome, you wanted to become a teacher! " Taiko commented. Her curiosity was getting a bit too much for you. "I can - and don't want to talk about that yet." You said apologetically. "Alright. But at least you'll come to my favorite karaoke bar. "

"..No."

"Why not?"

"I already told you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please please?!"

"No."

"... only for an hour?"

"...Still no."

"You're a really big meanie!"

This discussion lasted for like 30 minutes and you were noticeably tired of being persuaded by your new roommate to a stroll through the night. Especially since Yokohama was still an unknown city for you. "Fine, I am a big meanie, but I do not want to be involved in the nightlife of Yokohama on my first day here. Especially since I have the job interview tomorrow. " You sighed and crossed your arms. However, Taiko did not let this apology go through. "It's not that late yet. And you will love this bar. Trust me! The sooner you deal with the customs of our city, the better. It also gives us the opportunity to get to know each other better as we live together now. " Taiko grinned and crossed her arms behind her head. "You have already told me your whole life story. I can hardly get to know you better. And anyway .. You told me you're 19, right? And as far as I know you have to be at least 21 to go to a bar. You are a prospective police officer in training. Shouldn't you stick to the law? " you asked with a raised eyebrow.

Taiko's mouth curved into a slight pout before she turned her head away. "The daddy of a good friend of mine is the owner of the bar, so it's fine if I go there. I do not drink alcohol .. I just want to get to know you better and that's the best place for that. " She whined. "I.. see. And why don't we simply stay here and talk to get to know us better? " You asked exasperatedly and were about to resign, because Taiko simply did not let up. "Because it's a lot more fun there." her response was prompt and confident. "..."

".. just go with her. She won't stop if you keep rejecting. "Another woman's voice came from the living room. Takako. The usually quiet woman had finally made a comment. "Come with us, Takako. You'll always go out without me, let's do something together. " Taiko started. "No thanks. I appreciate my loneliness. " Takako merely shrugged and you exchanged uncertain looks with Taiko. "You see, we already have a couch potato. That's why I do not allow you to mutate into such a boring one aswell. Come on now!"

… Looks like you didn't had a choice..

"The area looks somehow dubious. Are you sure about this? "You asked as you both stood in front of a bar. "Yep. This is the BEST bar in the district. And you said that you like singing, right? So that's perfect. " Taiko replied. "I do like it... but not in front of strangers," you replied, shaking your head, before you were pushed by your companion into the establishment. "Once you see the great stage and all that, you'll change your mind." The redhead giggled amused and followed you.

"Good evening. Welcome to our modest establishment, ladies. How about a welcome gift? A Martini? Since you're new guests, it's on the house. " the older bartender greeted you and started mixing your cocktails. "New guests? I think you said your friend's father was the owner. " You muttered and Taiko began to whistle innocently. "Uhm .. Hahaha .. ha. Yeah, but of course I dress up so no one can recognize me. You know, because of the age and stuff. That's why I'm always someone new to the bartender. " She quickly made up her excuse, but you didn't believed her. "I'll just leave it that way." You sighed and accepted the martini. "Thank you very much."

"New in town? I would have noticed such a pretty face for sure. " The bartender said. You knew that you shouldn't take compliments from bartenders seriously, since a bartender must be nice to potential customers and overwhelm any woman with false compliments. "Yeah, I moved to Yokohama today," you replied. "A good decision. Where did you live before?"

…

That guy seemed a bit intrusive. "Um ... I'm not here to chat about my private life.." you sighed. "You're the cautious kind, huh? Well that may not be so wrong. " The bartender laughed and served another customer. "Wanna sing a duet with me?" Taiko asked, after your attention was back to her. "No, I told you several times, that I do not sing in public. It's more like .. a hobby. " You answered. "Singing here is just a hobby! Come on, that will be fun. " Taiko grinned and tried to pull you from your bar stool. "I do not want to." You remained stubborn, until Taiko gave up. "Then I'll sing alone!" She said and ran to the stage.

The spotlight fell on her and a quick and loud music began to play, fitting for Taiko's temperament. The slight smile that appeared on your face after realizing that fact, however, quickly fell the moment Taiko began to sing.

„Yappa paa, yappa paa-dooooooon't know whaaaaaat to do

My heart is not a game-it's mah-jooooooongg to you.

Yappa paa, yappa paa-feeeeeeeeeel like a shreeeeeeeeeeeeeew

Who needs booooooooooys? Dooooooooooooooon't you dare -

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake me wild liiiiiiiiiike you."

"Ouch, she gives me tinnitus with that screaming." You sighed and covered your ears with your hands.

During this - rather unpleasant - show of your roommate, someone else entered the bar. Since all eyes were directed to the stage, that person was able to disappear behind the counter without getting noticed, to manipulate the electronic connections with his ability.

The result came quickly, as the music stopped and the microphone fell silent aswell, while Taiko was enveloped in darkness, since even the spotlight went out. You blinked perplexed and watched your red-haired new friend walking back to the counter, a sulky and beaten facial expression. "Ahahaha. This only happens when I sing. Funny, eh? "Taiko grinned slightly ashamed and scratched her cheek. "A real tragedy, it seems." you both heard an unknown male voice next to you. "Absolutely! I think they should get an electrician to fix their system! " Taiko nodded and eyed this unknown man. He had chestnut hair, azure eyes and a rather old-fashioned hat, which did not detract from his face. He was very handsome! When he took a seat next to you, he nodded to the bartender. "A Bishop, just a moment." the bartender smirked and already started to mix the red wine cocktail. "Oh, a regular customer?" You stated and the young man turned to you with a slight grin. "You could say it like this. And if I may give you some good advice, young lady. "He then started and turned to Taiko. "Your voice is not compatible with singing. So limit it to normal volume. "he said. "Oh yeah? Do it better if you are so arrogant about it! " Taiko spoke and crossed her arms in a pouty manner.

The stranger smiled and got up from his seat. "With pleasure." He spoke and walked slowly towards the stage. The electricity was restored and the brunette took the microphone as if it were something very natural for him. "Now I'm curious if that loudmouth is actually good or not."Taiko commented and started to watch him with you.

[This song was sung by his seiyuu: watch?v=S8omt6Ct_hU ]

„Dramatic love does not seem so much

Arrow and shield are irresistibly.

Hey your strong heart

I am surprised. You need my love."

Your eyes widened slightly when you heard this voice. His voice held so much passion and his movements were powerful with so many expressions on his pretty face along with a graceful choreography. It was as if he was a born singer or maybe it was his profession. You were not sure, but one thing was clear to you. His voice seized your senses and held them captive. You couldn't stop staring at his direction. Taiko was also baffled, her mouth was slightly open and she was silent. For the first time since you knew her, she was unable to speak. You both were captivated and hypnotized by this song of this beautiful unknown man.

After he had finished the song, the entire bar clapped thunderous applause. The brunette grinned and adjusted his hat before sitting back down next to you and taking his cocktail in his gloved hand. He saw over to notice both of you with half-open mouths standing there. He chuckled slightly and raised his hands in a galant manner, before he put his index fingers under your chins and closed your mouths. "Well, do you have something to complain, miss? "He asked triumphantly, whereupon Taiko just clapped her hands enthusiastically. "No! Your singing is fantastic! That was so awesome ! " she commented. You nodded slightly and smiled. "Indeed! Much better than Taiko. I still have tinnitus from her screaming. " You joked. Taiko just stuck out her tongue at you. "At least I sang. Sing first before you can criticize me " she whined. "I told you at least 10 times, I did not sing in public." you sighed. You were fed up with saying the same thing over and over again. Did not she listen at all?

"Now I'm curious too." The unknown brunette smiled mysteriously and took a small sip of his drink. "The answer is no." You were as stubborn as Taiko and this fact frustrated her.

"Aah! We almost forgot the most important thing. We have not even introduced ourselves! Hirabayashi Taiko! "

" [L/n] [F/n]. And who are you? " you asked him. "Chuuya." The man finally revealed his name. "It is a pleasure to meet two ladies in one night." Chuuya chuckled.

Some time passed and all three of you talked over various things. Of course nothing private, but about the songs, the cocktails and everyday stuff. Among other things, Chuuya learned that you had moved to Yokohama today and Taiko is your roommate. "If she is always that... troublesome ... my condolences." He whispered in your ear, that made you sincerely laugh, but also made you slightly blush because of his whispered and near voice. Did his voice have to be so sexy?

Taiko seemed to have good ears, because she raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's that supposed to mean?" The redhead asked. "Nothing, nothing." You laughed and seemed much more relaxed than at the beginning of the evening. Apparently, the alcohol relaxed your behavior and Taiko grinned when she became aware of it. "How does it look like? Do you want to sing now? ", Taiko grinned and elbowed you in your side. "Okay okay. Just let that topic rest after this." you sighed and stood up from your seat. "Yay!" Taiko exclaimed a bit too loud, drawing all the attention of the bar to her and Chuuya in front of the bartender. She laughed awkwardly and then shut her mouth, while Chuuya's eyes followed your movements, while you made your way to the stage. You took a deep breath before you began to sing.

[ watch?v=JxOcRVgG4y8 ]

„The blue sky spreads far away

How many fire disappears?

The dream that you wish

I collect all the fragments

Longing is tangled wheels

Deeply like twilight

Very much alone

In the night that can not be exceeded

To all that of sorrow

It seems like lighting hope

There must be eternity

Everyone extended their hands

Someday I will hold your hand"

Taiko was happy to finally got you to sing and she had to admit that you were much better than she, she admitted. "Woah .." the redhead mumbled in awe, while Chuuya blinked slightly and listened to the words you sang with so much power in your voice. During the chorus, you pushed harder and moved your arms around your, lending the lyrics even more depth. For a brief moment, you even forgot that you sang in front of an audience and closed your eyes to indulge entirely in the moment. "She's good .." Chuuya murmured softly and put his hand under his chin.

Taiko wanted to agree but she stopped right in her tracks and her eyes were slightly shocked when she saw a certain person at the window in front of the bar. "SHIT! Millie-senpai .. I .. er .. must go! Forgot my homework ..! " She apologized quickly and Chuuya blinked perplexed, as Taiko disappeared to the toilets, most likely to escape unnoticed. Chuuya looked at the window and saw a familiar face, a young policewoman. Contrary to expectations of Taiko and Chuuya, she did not enter the bar, but kept walking. The brunette shrugged disinterestedly and then turned back to your performance on stage.

After the song ended, the people applauded loudly, making you even more embarrassed when you stumbled nervously back to the bar. "That was .. wonderful. You should be brave enough and sing more often. " Chuuya grinned and ordered another small drink as a reward. "Th-thank you. Haha. Uhm, where is Taiko? "You spoke a bit shy. "She probably saw someone who was not allowed to see her here. And then she fled." Chuuya answered. "WHAT? Are you serious, she left without me? " You sighed annoyed and hit your forehead with your hand. "Great .." You mumbled quietly and in panic. "Hm? What's going on? "Chuuya asked, hearing the change in your voice. "N-nothing." You replied, waving your hand. / I just do not remember how to get back to the apartment. Damn./ You thought frustratedly, biting your cheek from the inside.

That was one of the main reasons why you did not want to leave. You did not know how to get back to your apartment. After all, you did not know any way around town. "I just think that I should go too. It's getting late, " You said. "You want to go alone through this area? We are here in the middle of the slums of Yokohama. All sorts of rabble are going around here when it's dark, "the bartender explained. "And knowing what kind of area it is, you run such a bar?" You blinked. Chuuya and the bartender smiled at each other as if they already knew each other better. "Believe me, look for an escort." the bartender replied. "I do not know anybody here. Would'nt it be just as risky to just go with someone I don't know and get into an unfamiliar vehicle? I'll call a taxi. " You suggested and pulled out your cell phone from your pocket. "Well .. I have to go then. Good night. "You waved goodbye and left the bar.

On the street, you noticed that you had just bought a new phone and therefore it was not yet prepared for Yokohama's network. That meant you could not get in touch with your roommates, nor did you know what the number of taxi companies was. After all, you had no internet access to look for this information. /Great. I feel like this day is cursed. / You thought unnerved and stood on the street. You looked around because the bartender had warned you for dodgy characters. Since you had no other choice, you simply tried to find back to your apartment using your female intuition. Maybe your subconscious mind remembered when you ran back the way you remembered!

Unfortunately, this quickly turned out to be a mistake, because you found herself at the port after a while. ".. Dammit." You whined in frustration and dropped to your knees. Fatigue and desperation had claimed your last reserves of strength and now you were lost in Japan's second largest city. You were ripped from your thoughts when a red sports car stopped in front of you. You blinked and then noticed a familiar face infront of the steering wheel. This someone opened the driver's door and let his arm casually hung over the door. "Are you lost?" Chuuya smirked slightly amused. A deep sigh escaped your lips while you got up again. "No no. I just wanted to make a little sightseeing before I go home. "You made up an excuse. "At midnight?" Chuuya grinned even more and your lies broke in. "Just get in the car. I'll drive you home. "He said. "..."

After you still made no move, Chuuya got out and walked over to you. "Even if you do not trust me, you do not have much choice. Either you stay here in the gang area of underground crime, or you let me give you a safe drive to your home. The decision is up to you. " He said. The fact, that he was part of this underground crime, was unspoken, of course. But that did not change the fact that he had no reason to harm civilians. Why? You were no danger for him or Port Mafia. Well, if he was honest, he thought kinda that he may start to like you. .. Wait what?

"That's an argument." You nodded and got into his car. Where got a young, dapper man like Chuuya such an expensive car? You preferred not to ask. "All you have to do is tell me where you live. I know my way around here. "

" Thank you. "

There was a comfortable silence during the car ride. Chuuya's driving style was quite relaxing and you had problems keeping your eyes open. "Do you want to hear music?" Chuuya asked when he stopped at a red light. "Hm? No, I'm good. Is it still far? "You ask him. "About 10 minutes left. You got lost quite secluded. ", He grinned, making you blush. "Yeah, I'm not an orientation person." you answered. After that, you two talked a little more relaxed until he stopped in front of your apartment. "There we are."

You got out and bent down over his car window. "That was really nice of you. Thank you, Chuuya. Do you think we'll meet again? " You asked with a smile. Chuuya grinned and adjusted his hat. "Well, if you visit the bar more often, we'll certainly will." he said. You smiled even more and said goodbye to your gallant savior before entering the apartment.

Taiko had seen you, after hearing the car engine and watched you both from a window. She had been pestering you with questions about why you had let him drive you, and if there was something going on between the two of you and and and .. That was until younearly overslept your job interview.

You were only able to think of Chuuya. Somehow, the handsome brunette doesn't went out of your mind.

What sort adventure would you still experience in Yokohama?

To be continued..


	2. Prelude in flaming red: A new enemy

The next day started and your job interview was a total failure. Thanks to your beloved room mate Taiko and her stupid ideas of joining the night life the day before (and her interrogation that lasted at least 3 hours because of that young man you met), you were completely overfatigued. So while you had your trial work, many mistakes happened to you. For example you dropped the dishes and gave out wrong changes to customers. Of course you didn't got the job after that performance and you were really frustrated..  
That was a really bad start for your new life. First your apartment was destroyed and now you didn't got that job for that you moved to Yokohama at all.  
Was there anything that could go worse?

However, for another person, the morning started like every other day. Even before the first sunbeams heated the earth, a very conscientious woman was already getting ready for her work. The blond hair, which was in a loose braid, she wore not only for sleep but work aswell, nestled elegantly around her shoulder, while she applied her make-up. Nothing obtrusive, but rather simple and discreet. The coffee cup next to her was already almost empty. Her body simply did not work without this caffeine intake.

After she left her bathroom, her cell phone vibrated, which was located on the kitchen table. There was only one person in the world who would call her at this time. Mostly just to tell her she got sick or to talk about their boss, who had warned the calling person's behavior once more.

"Let's see what she has this time." the blonde woman escaped with a sigh before picking up her smartphone and listening to the voice message.

'GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNING!'

... Now the blond woman was fully awake.

/ Why does that girl have to scream like that in the phone? / She thought annoyed.

'Oh, I'm sorry, that was a bit too loud ..'

… Yes indeed..

'Millie-senpai, I just wanted to let you know that I'll come later today. My new roommate had a very hard day and I have to give her assistance. Please excuse me to the boss, yes? See you!'.

That was Taikos complete voice message. Millie decided to not answer. She knew that the short tempered redhead always turn off her phone after sending those messages. Seconds later, Millie's cell phone vibrated again with a short message.

'By the way .. if you are looking for your company vehicle, it is in the driveway of the police headquearters, instead of the garage. I just saw it, I have no idea how that got there ..! Now I am really busy, see you ..! '

The blond policewoman released another sigh and she put her hand to her forehead.

"This woman is driving me crazy." she mumbled before making final corrections to her outfit and went to work. Since Millie did not live too far from her work place, she did not drove but walked. A walk was like a peaceful paradise for her soul and she enjoyed every quiet moment. Well, as quiet as it could be in the morning of such a big metropolis. Her protégée, who was entrusted to her by the police chief, always caused trouble, which made Millie truly thankful for the punctuality and unreliability her little problem. Taiko was a problem case, everyone of her coworkers were overwhelmed with Taikos behavior. Only Millie succeeded at times in appeasing that bundle of energy. That's the reason, the resolute American woman was chosen as a mentor for Taiko. A task Millie knew how to handle. Mostly at least. When the younger woman didn't tested her endurance.

"Oh, good morning Millie-san." A gentle voice shook Millie out of her mind. A quite young man stood in front of her, about 18 years old. He wore a white button-down shirt, black trousers with suspenders and black half-gloves. His pale gray hair resembled a wild mane, which was partly backwards and had a crooked strand on his side. Millie would recognize this warm-hearted look among thousands.

"Good morning, Atsushi." The blond policewoman greeted the human tiger friendly. Her gaze wandered to the bound files that piled up under his chin in his slender hands.

"Oh, did your coworkers made you to do silly errands again?" Millie asked, slightly worried. She knew that the members of the armed detective agency often took advantage of his good nature and humility, especially Dazai.

Atsushi smiled weakly and tried to keep his balance with the weight of the files to not trip over his own feet.

"That is fine. I am glad to help. And besides ... that's kind of a fitness training, hehe. " Atsushi chuckled weakly.

"At least you take it with humor. Alright, I have to go. Give the others my regards and .. Try not to kill passersby with your paper mountain. " Millie smiled and took her leave.

Once she arrived at work, Millie inspected the parked vehicle, which was misappropriated by Taiko. The parking lot was still empty at this time, because Millie was always the first to come to work. So a single police car was mor conspicuous, which was completely false parked across 2 parking spaces and a note stuck on the windshield wiper, where she saw a sentence written in capital letters that could be seen from afar:

'I'M SO SORRY!'

Millie stepped closer as there was something else written under these lines.

'By the way, the dent in front of your car was already there before, I swear! :) '

"A DENT?!"

Millie's brow twitched and she checked the front of the car again .. There was a clearly visible scratch on the hood.

"..."

Millie shook her head before she got into the vehicle and drove it properly into the adjoining parking garage. The dent - and of course the bold misappropriation - would have serious consequences for the apprentice. If Taiko thought she was getting away with THAT, then the redhead was terribly wrong. That's what Millie swore. With this self promise in mind, the blonde entered the main building to begin her work.

Meanwhile, Taiko took you to the shopping district, to distract you from your horrible job interview. The redhead thought, shopping was a good idea. And indeed, you were able to relax after some time. Taiko giggled contentedly, she was armed with so many shopping bags that she could barely see.

"I think you bought enough.." You mumbled as Taiko headed for another store. "Yes, but you need new things too. You didn't even got much clothing with ya!" Taiko spoke enthusiastically.

"Spending money without a steady job ..? You're funny .. " you replied.

"Aaaw, that will be fine. Come on, I'll show you my favorite second-hand shop! The prices are awesome and the selection is giant! " she hailed happily and accelerated her steps. Given this many bags, this decision quickly turned out to be a mistake.

"Be careful .. there is .."

Too late.

"Aaaah!"

With a frightened scream, Taiko stumbled over a stone, bumping into someone smaller than her.

During this collision, Taiko landed on her butt, while the other person was buried under shopping bags.

"I just told you .." you sighed, ignoring the yelling complaints of Taiko who was upset by her own clumsiness, and you helped the unknown person. A soft sob confirmed your initial suspicion that it was a child.

"Hey .. are you alright?" you asked, leaning down to the crouched girl.

"No, my butt hurts," Taiko grumbled, though the question was not even addressed to her. You rolled your eyes briefly before the little girl stopped crying and looked up. She had shoulder-length, magenta hair. Her pupils matched her hair color and she wore a black, ruched little dress, which was adorned by a red ribbon of silk on the front. She held a plush horse in her tender hands, which already looked very old and battered. She pressed the stuffed animal to her chest as if her dear life depended on it.

"You do not have to be scared. Do you feel pain? Are you hurt? " you tried to reach that disturbed child with a soft voice and a maternal look on your face.

The girl pursed her lips and shook her head slowly. You smiled in relief.

"Thank god. What is your name? And where are your parents? " you asked after you noticed that this girl was indeed unaccompanied. It was unusual at this age and Yokohama was a big city after all. Besides, she looked like a tourist because she did not look Japanese.

"..."

Silently, the girl looked up. You noticed a name tag on the plush horse.

"Bunny?" You asked curiously. "Is that your pet name?" You wanted to know.

"No.", finally the girl spoke. "His name here is Bunny. I'm Laura. " Laura explained and snuggled with Bunny.

"Hi Laura. And bunny. My name is [F/n]. This is Taiko. " You introduced yourself and your companion.

"Bunny as a name for a horse? That does not even fit. "Taiko said.

"Anyway .. Did you get lost, Laura?" You asked.

"Yes .. My dad and I wanted to buy souvenirs for my mom. She could not come with us because she is in the hospital. But there are so many people here. Everyone is pushing and jostling. At some point Dad was gone .. " Laura explained sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll help you and find your dad. " You smiled confidently.

"YESH! Leave it to us! I'm good at tracking people down! Because I'm a cop. " Taiko grinned.

"..in training." You corrected with clearing your throat.

"It's the same thing." the redhead sulked.

Well, nothing could go wrong now, could it?

At about the same time, Millie held a file in her hand. It was about a new case, in which the cooperation with the armed detectives was essential. She glanced in and scanned the file through. Obviously, corpses in various hospitals disappeared from autopsy halls and a wilting, black rose lay on the examination tables. There were no witnesses or signs of burglary. Likewise, the motive was not clear, because who should steal corpses? This did not suit Port Mafia, nor would Fitzgerald would have use for corpses.

Whosoever had an interest in corpses, it was not that easy to break in a hospital, unnoticed by hospital guards and, without raising suspicion, to disappear again with a whole load of human cadavers. Was there an Ability user behind it? Was this the reason, the Armed Detective Agency was entrusted with this case?

Millie had a bad feeling while reading the report. Something would happen quite soon ..

While she made her way to the agency, the blonde policewoman listened radio. Music, especially classical, calmed her nerves and yet... for some time she had felt strangely watched as she approached the red brick building that was the office of the detectives above a cafe. She knocked on the door to the agency's offices and waited a few seconds.

"Come in. The door is open. " a gentle, virtuous male voice announced. These voice could only belong to Tanizaki. Of course, he did not have to make this call twice, and so she entered the office.

"Good morning, Millie." Tanizaki greeted her warmly. "Do you want your coffee as usual?" He asked directly.

"With milk and sugar, yes." she answered and took a seat in a chair that was for clients.

"The director is currently talking to Sora and Kunikida. Can we help you otherwise? " Kenji asked with a broad and innocent smile.

Millie took a sip of her caffeinated beverage that Tanizaki had set infront of her while Kenji was speaking.

"I'd rather discuss that with the director himself. And I think Sora would be well suited for this case as well. " the blonde woman mumbled in thought.

"Aww, Kunikida-kun will be jealous if you take Sora-kun with you." another male voice chimed from the couch.

"Excuse me? Why would he get jealous, Dazai? "Millie asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. The brown-haired smirked quietly. "

Your naivety is too funny. Kunikida-kun is - "

Dazai's teasing was interrupted by a loud slam of a door. Kunikida's vein nearly burst as he heard the conversation.

"Dazai. You should look after the case with the break-in to the Special Ability Department. " Kunikida spoke seriously.

"Naw, Ango-kun certainly does not want to work with me anyway. And Leiko did not want to take me with her. " Dazai sighed theatrically.

"I'm not surprised that nobody wants you with .." Millie mumbled softly before she thought about that break-in. "Someone broke into the Special Ability Deparment? Why do not we know about it? " She wanted to know.

"Because someone tried to delete the entire database. All records of every known ability user. Including our of course. And also ... those from the police, yours and Taikos. "Kunikida explained.

"Hm .. data deletion of all Ability users and then corpses disappear .. I wonder ... if there is a connection .." Millie thought and put her hand under the chin.

"Corpses are missing?" a very gentle and calm male voice behind Kunikida echoed through her ears. Millie's eyes fell on a blue-haired man, about mid to late 20. His short hair was cut in steps and he had a short pony in front. His benevolent, emerald eyes radiated much wisdom and he was clothed in a dark blue yukata worn by Shinto priests. Around his neck he wore white prayer beads with 12 pearls, 4 large and 8 small, each arranged so that after a large pearl, two small pearls followed.

"Hello Sora. Yes, that's why I'm here. More and more bodies are disappearing from hospitals and crematories. This is very strange because no one seems interested in the dead. But maybe there is more behind it. " The policewoman explained.

"And how do you bring stolen bodies together with the burglary and the deletion attempt in the Special Ability Department?" Naomi wanted to know.

"Because ... Regarding the autopsy reports, all stolen bodies belonged to.. Ability Users."

"WHAT?" The detectives sputtered in unison.

"I know. That's why we need your cooperation. Something's odd. " Millie nodded.

"Hm, should I contact Leiko? She investigates in the Special Ability Department and compares the databases for abnormalities. "Kunikida suggested.

"No, not yet. I suggest we visit the affected hospitals furst. We may find clues. " Millie replied firmly.

"Let's go!" Dazai grinned.

"No. You stay here. It is better only competent members accompany me. Sora, can I count on you? Your Ability could be of great use. "the blonde-haired asked.

"Of course Millie-dono. I'm glad if I can help in any way. " the friendly priest replied.

"... I'll go too," Kunikida suddenly spoke.

"Ohh .. Kunikida-kun does not want to leave Millie alone with Sora?" Dazai teasingly sang and got a smack on his head for this remark.

"Cut your immature comments. The case interests me. I want to know what's behind it. Besides .. Is it better if a battle proven member is present. You can never be too careful. " he sighed.

"You're right. Then we go in together. " Millie nodded with a smile.

"Aww, she's blushing. Kunikida-kun, keep your hands- "

The loud slam of the office door stopped Dazai's amused comment as Kunikida angrily left the office. Dazai laughed sardonically and Millie sighed before saying goodbye and leaving the building with Sora.

Back to Taiko and you, who took care of little Laura. The little girl seemed to have gotten used to the circumstance and overcame her shyness. She chuckled now and then as she ran between the two of you.

"So where exactly did you lose your dad?" Taiko asked.

"I do not know exactly. This city is so huge and confusing .. "the girl replied.

"I can understand that .." You giggled, because you got lost in this city aswell the last night.

"Let's ask somebody!" Laura shouted and ran, totally unexpected.

"H-Hey, wait ...!" You gasped in surprise and ran after the little girl. "Do not run in the dark streets! Who knows what's going on there ..! " You warned and remembered the bartender's warning.

Laura didn't listened and ran into a side street, far from any people. An eerie aura emanated from this place. Finally, you both caught up with Laura, who was running towards a man who had his back turned to you.

"You can not just run away. Excuse me if she bothered you, " You apologized to the man. When he did not seem to react, you slowly stepped closer. "Is everything okay with you..? You look .. pale. " You commented. No answer again, which made Taiko angry.

"Hey, that's not polite to ignore when you are asked something!" The redhead grumbled and tried to tap the man on his shoulder.

The exact moment Taiko, touched the man's shoulder, her wrist was grabbed by him. The redhead released a startled gasp before realizing that something was wrong. The man turned to her. His eyes were pitch-black, with no pupils, and his inhuman, broad grin was scary, showing pointed and elongated teeth. He seemed obsessed .. or even worse.

"Let me go! You'll break my wrist .. " Taiko growled.

"I do not think he's listening to you .." you muttered, pulling Laura behind you to protect her. The man made grunting noises, like a zombie, before he tried to attack Taiko. "Watch out .." You called in fear. Taiko kicked the man in the stomach when he tried to bite her with his teeth. He faltered from the kick and Taiko took this opportunity to free herself from his grasp.

With a backward jump, she got distance, as the man rushed forward again and attacked her.

"Hurry and leave with Laura!" Taiko commanded, trying to avoid the man's steady, physical attacks.

"But ... I can not leave you alone .." You shook your head.

"I'll be fine!RUN! "The redhead screamed. You bit your lip before picking up the child and fleeing from the alley. Taiko watched you with a smile and then turned back to her strange opponent.

"Now I do not need to hold back anymore ..!" She called and stormed towards the man.

You ran for a few minutes until you arrived at a public park, where you dropped Laura off.

"Wait here, okay? I have to go back. " You said.

"Okay, but take care." Laura nodded.

"I will. Do not run away. " With these words, you ran back to the alley.

Taiko had significant difficulties against this zombie-like opponent. Her kicks and blows seemed to have no effect, when the man laughed completely unimpressed and doesn't seemed to get hurt at all. The redhead was able to avoid his attacks due to her agility and flexibility, but the lack of space in this narrow and deserted alley proved unfavorable. The young woman was thrown against the stony wall as the man rammed her with his body and an incredibly strong force while she tried to evade him and past him sideways. Taiko closed her eyes, trying not to scream in pain. It felt like a bruise, if not a broken rib.

"You asshole!" she hissed and looked at the man angrily. Again, she took offensive, ignoring the pain her abdormen. "Aaah!" She shouted a battle cry and wanted to surprise the man with a skillful shoulder throw of the Ying Zhao Quan style, an ancient Chinese martial art she had learned from her teacher, her grandfather. She put her foot between her opponent's legs and shifted her weight so that she easily brought him to the ground and threw his body to the surrounding garbage cans. "Ha!" The redhead triumphed grinning and put her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't pissed me off!" She added and ran to him. "I have no authority for that, but .. YOU ARRESTED! ... Hihi, I always wanted to say that. " The redhead giggled, not realizing that her opponent was not defeated yet.

One of the trashcans flew toward her and Taiko ducked at the very last moment. She let down her guards while avoiding, so the man was able to jump to her and put his icy hands around her neck. Taiko kicked and fidgeted as the man lifted her up and pushed her against the wall with brute force. The young woman coughed from the pressing on her organs and she grabbed his wrists in an attempt to loosen the grip. But the man was too strong and he squeezed hard until Taiko could not breathe. / Damn .. I do not want to die yet ../ the redhead thought and a tear ran down her cheek. The man continued to strangle her until ..

"Kashikoi .. kosa."

Taiko knew that voice. A strong gust of wind came from the other side of the alley, and a sharp object injured the man's hands. Taiko saw something metallic in the shape of a fan out of the corner of her eye. The man let go of his victim and staggered back a few steps. The redhead spotted her roommate, you, surrounded by a blue glowing aura, holding up Tessens, metal fans used for combat.

"Y-You have an Ability ..?" Taiko asked in disbelief.

"Uh .. Yes, but let's talk about that later." You answered, because the man attacked again. You parried off the enemy's attacks, while Taiko dealt extra kicks and punches with her melee style. For some time you both managed to fight the man until he suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground, motionless.

"W-What happened?" you asked, puzzled.

"Aww. The 'battery' of my toy is already used up. What did you do with it? " a voice that was familiar to both of you sighed ...

Could this ...!

Taiko and you looked up and saw the little girl: Laura (Laura Ingalls Wilder, Ability: Laura and the Winter, that allows her to empower undead bodies into controlled allies. Like puppets, Appearance: . ) was sitting on the roof of the building. She pouted annoyed and squeezed her plush horse.

"You controlled this man ..? WAIT! YOU HAVE AN ABILITY TOO?! " Taiko asked shocked. Laura giggled and got up.

"Laura and the Winter ..", the girl murmured and closed her eyes.

"Oh oh .. and what's now?" Taiko asked. You swallowed when you heard heavy gasps from several people. You looked around and saw at least 30 of these 'zombies' were getting closer and closer to you from both directions in the alley, imprisoning you.

"Fortunately I have a few more in reserve, thanks to Tarana-sama." The girl chuckled wickedly. "That should be enough for you. If you'll excuse me now, William has promised me a cake if I behave myself. Have fun in hell. "Laura chuckled mischievously and stood up before vanishing from your field of vision.

You stood back to back to Taiko as the zombies approached and came closer.

"That's too many. We already had problems with one of them. " You murmured.

"What should we do ..?" The redhead asked.

"We only have one thing left. Escape. " You replied and raised a hand with one of your weapons pointing to the sky. Taiko watched as the blue aura shot through the Tessen into the air, creating man-sized bubbles. You took Taiko's hand and jumped into one of the bubbles that was supposed to carry both of you over the opponents.

"Haha, now you look stupod, don't you?" The redhead mocked and waved at the perplexed opponents. However, her wide grin, was about to fall faster than she liked, because one of the zombies climbed onto the back of another and pierced the bubble with his elongated, sharp nails.

"W-WHAT?" You asked shocked before both of you fell directly into the zombies.

"Leave us alone ..! I have to .. SONG OF ..- "Taiko stopped activating her ability as she remembered Millie's words. 'As long as you can not control your ability, you musn't use it. It is our job to protect people and not to expose them to even greater danger through negligence.'

"..."

"I'm sorry, Millie-senpai, but that's an absolute emergency ... SONG OF DARKNESS!"

You tried to stop the zombies with gusts of wind until you noticed Taiko's Ability Activation. To your surprise, nothing happened at first, and the will-less attackers also seemed impressed.

"No.. Why doesn't it work ..? " The redhead wondered and was grabbed by one of the zombies, who approached her unnoticed from behind.

"Taiko ..!" You shouted as you watched your new friend struggle for her life when she was strangled again and Taiko was not able to hit him from behind with her kicks.

"Aaaaaah!" Taiko cried as the despair grew in her heart.

And then .. the air changed. Humidity rose so quickly that breathing became heavier and the air felt as stuffy as being crushed by it. The man behind Taiko released his grip and flames sprouted from his back. All the surrounding zombies also began to burn and a wall of flames spread around the alley.

"What the .." You breathed, holding your hand over your face to keep your lungs from the poisonous smoke. Taiko broke free and tried to break through her own generated flames.

The enemies - or rather their charred remains - no longer seemed to pose any danger. However, you seemed to had another – bigger – problem now. The flames were bursting and the escape routes were sealed off by scorched lumps. Both of you began to cough as the pitch-black smoke billowed. Taiko tried with all her strength to end her Ability and to suffocate the flames - in vain. Her screams of rage made that hellfire even hotter and bigger. At the same time, the impulsive redhead did not seem to notice how the scorching heat dissolved an overhead balcony that made itself attentive with crumbling fragments. You could barely make out anything, but the ever-growing chunks that hit the ground next to you made you look up.

"WATCH OUT!" You warned and jumped to her, trying to push Taiko away from the point of impact.

"[F/n]-chan ..!"

The balcony - or rather, what was left of it after so much of the scaffolding had drizzled down, bang between you and Taiko. One of the concrete beams grazed your side. You screamed painfully and fell into Taiko's arms. Her normal cheeky and good-humored facial expression was now covered by pure horror. Tears ran down her cheeks and she pressed you, who lost consciousness from the heat and the impact, close to her body. The redhead buried her face deep in your [h/c] hair and cried.

"Help .. help us please .."

To be continued


End file.
